


Who Knew Cassie Was So Kinky?

by AlmostSuperWhoFan, NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bottom Castiel, Coming Untouched, Destiel - Freeform, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Felching, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Power Bottom Castiel, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, belly bulge, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSuperWhoFan/pseuds/AlmostSuperWhoFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And don’t forget the panties.” The line went dead and Cas gently switched off his phone and set it on his end table gently, hand shaking with anticipation. Every single time that Mister W called to set up a “date” it was the same. His honeyed whiskey voice would get Cas’ body twitching with anticipation and he would end the conversation with “and don’t forget the panties.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew Cassie Was So Kinky?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/gifts).



> Looked over by the wonderful supernaturalmystery306, love you darlin. Any mistakes that still remain belong to us.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY to our amazing, stupendous, gorgeous lopsided_whiskey_grin. We labored together in secret for a week to make something special for you, our special girl. We hope that you like it.

“And don’t forget the panties.” The line went dead and Cas gently switched off his phone and set it on his end table gently, hand shaking with anticipation. Every single time that Mister W called to set up a “date” it was the same. His honeyed whiskey voice would get Cas’ body twitching with anticipation and he would end the conversation with “and don’t forget the panties.”

As if Cas could forget. Dean Winchester had been a regular client for long enough that he was no longer sure whose kinks they were fulfilling since they got Cas going so hard as well. The panties were just the very tip of the iceberg. 

Cas lifted himself off his couch and left his living room, cursing the regular client who’d bruised his hips leaving him unable to make the appointment with Dean until next week when the bruises faded and left his skin unmarred. His dates with Dean usually varied some but there were enough constants that he felt comfortable knowing what to expect. Dean liked him to show up in panties, unmarked and he liked for Cas to spend the whole night; as though it were some kind of hardship to spend the night with the sexy man in his beautiful penthouse in the city. His job as an escort kept Cas comfortable, for sure, but his comfort was nothing compared to the wealth he saw with his clients.

He made his way into his bathroom and switched on the lights to examine himself in the mirror. He’d never had to be on the streets, life had been much more kind to Castiel than that, so he looked his age of 23 and sometimes,when asked, even younger. He was tall, almost six foot, but slender with olive skin, dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was popular with his agency until he’d started cutting back. He had three regular clients that paid him well enough for comfort and to send money home when needed, but he wished it was only one. 

Well, he wished that Dean wasn’t a client really, more of a boyfriend instead, but wishes weren’t going to do him any good. At least he got to spend time with the literal man of his dreams. Cas’s week passed slowly, but finally the bruises on his hips faded to nothing and it was his night with Mister W. He showered slowly, loving the feel of the warm water on his freshly-waxed skin. He styled his hair and dressed in Mister W’s favorite panties, the black satin with the keyhole opening in the back and lace trim at the legs, matching pink bow at the waist. Taking one more look around his apartment, he pulled on his trenchcoat and headed down to where the car service was waiting. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

When Dean Winchester hung up, he tossed his phone onto the bench seat next to him and sighed. Every time he stepped off the plane, his thoughts always flitted to his two greatest needs - a hot shower and Castiel’s smooth skin under his hands. 

It usually started as he crossed the tarmac and entered the hanger to pull the tarp off of his car. While his brother Sam prattled on about the costs and gross profit on that particular excursion, Dean would felt the ache under his skin start up and palms begin to tingle. By the time he’d drop off Sam and turn towards his own penthouse, he’d be plump in his camos and rubbing the itch out of his palms on his crotch. The delay in getting that second need met was going to kill him.

In younger days, Dean would have sauntered into the nearest dive bar, lay on his wicked charm (the one he had used to seduce his unit’s latest mark) and satisfy that itch in the arms of whichever man or woman was drawn in by his gravity. But that was a long time ago, even if the years didn’t add up to his worn insides, and he had seen enough of that low-brow existence at “work” that he felt the need to upgrade at home.The black ops his unit were usually assigned were not only probably illegal, that came with the territory, but also ugly in a way that Dean had not expected. Seeing the extreme beauty of a country alongside its most hideous evil made a man want to never see ugly again. After a particularly nasty job bringing down a drug lord in Mexico, Dean felt the need to rethink his personal choices. If he wallowed with the dregs of humanity at work  _ and _ at play, what did that say about him in general?

That was the night he met Castiel; he’d opted to “order in” instead of going out. He’d finally used his hard earned savings to buy the rooftop suite in Austin; he might as well share it with someone who wasn’t his brother. The man the agency sent over, boy really, with this skinny frame but beautifully toned muscles, was the polar opposite of what Dean saw on the people he usually rescued on the job and he was hooked immediately. After every mission for the last few years, he’d sought out Cas’ company as soon as he dropped off Sam. 

It was the ritual of Cas’ overnight visits that he’d grown to love. At least that’s what he had been telling himself for the last six months. Sam told him often that his lies were so perfect, that they were what gained them access to mark after mark. Dean was pretty sure he was lying to himself about his ritual but didn’t have the courage to admit it. 

Now, as he pulled into his building’s parking garage and climbed out of his monster of a muscle car, he laughed at his own cowardice. Storming a militia compound was child’s play but telling Castiel how he felt was the stuff of nightmares.

Man, was he messed up.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Cas was perplexed; Dean never made dinner for him. Usually they had a snack in the middle of the night, which turned into a dirty quickie in the kitchen. But dinner before sex? He tried to calm himself down a bit, not appear as nervous or off-kilter as he felt, sitting at the elaborate dinner table in his frilly underwear and nothing else. Dean caught his eye across the table and all of Cas’s awkwardness fell away in the wake of the heat in the green gaze. 

“The food is wonderful mister-Dean. Dean.” Cas smiled across the table and crossed his legs demurely, knowing exactly how it pressed his dick up towards the top elastic of his panties and just how obscene it looked. 

Dean turned his head to the side, a smirk crossing his lips as he watched Cas cross his legs. How did he always know just what to do to get his blood flowing? As if his innocent eyes staring at his from across the table wasn’t enough. He felt the smirk deepen - innocent his ass. He let his eyes travel over the pale glade of smooth chest and settle on the pink bow just below the deep hollow of Cas’ bellybutton. His mouth watered for something other than the mole and carnitas.

Cas could practically feel Dean’s gaze on him, and his nipples tightened with the attention. He took another bite of the, frankly, delicious food and gently wiped at his lips with his napkin. Cas was unsure of how to proceed. It had been a long time since he was unsure of Dean’s wants. Usually, Dean wanted to top. He wanted to make Cas come over and over with his lips and tongue and fingers, until it hurt, and he wanted Cas to guide him. Dean was the car but Cas had the wheel. But tonight, with the inclusion of something totally new, Cas was directionless.

Dean watched the man chew slowly, savoring each bite like a piece of heaven melting on his tongue. The view was perfect but he felt his nerve waivering. If he was anxious with this switch, a “date” rather than their usual, he could only wonder how Castiel felt.

“You can relax, you know,” Dean said, almost as much to himself as to Cas. He squared his shoulders and cracked his neck.  _  Militias are a piece of cake,  _ he thought to himself with a chuckle and leaned his elbows on the table, his meal already done.

Dean’s voice made Cas shiver, as it always did, and bright blue eyes met dark green over the tops of the candles burning on the table. Dean’s gaze gave little quarter and he cleared his throat, finally dropping his eyes to his plate before speaking. “I just wanted to have- I felt like cooking. I thought we could eat and talk… before we head into the bedroom. If you’re that uncomfortable-”

Cas shook his head frantically, “No, not at all. It’s just something new and, well, I like it. You’re a great cook.” He confessed honestly, loving the shy smile that came over Dean’s face. Another new thing; he’d seen many of Dean’s smiles but one beaming with shy pride was new. And it was cuter than any man of his age and stature had a right to be.

Dean sat in silence allowing Castiel the freedom to eat him up with his eyes even as he ate the food with his mouth. He’d decided to wear the blue pinstriped dress shirt that Cas seemed to like. It stretched a bit tight on his arms, the skinny cut a tad too small for his muscular frame, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. He leaned back in his chair and finally pulled up his mental list of questions. If he wanted this to work, he had to have an idea of what he was dealing with. 

“How do you like what you do?” he asked suddenly, his imaginary pen sat prepped for note taking.

Cas blinked at the abrupt change in conversation. His mouth nearly dropped open to dribble his water all over the front of him but he remembered at the last minute and took the moment to swallow and decide how to answer. “Well, I guess… I guess I like it a lot? Most of the time. Honestly, it’s a lot like any other job; good days and bad days, good clients and not good clients.” There, he thought, that was honest enough while still staying vague. He hoped. He had no idea what Dean wanted to hear.

Dean let the answer roll around in his head; appropriate enough to please but without any emotional value. Not enough, he thought. He watched Cas fidget for a moment, the man obviously off his game. That was a nice change. Although Dean was the top and usually the heavy, Cas was definitely running the show. He mentally pulled up his next question.

“How many clients do you have?” He wasn’t sure if Cas would answer this one - is it bad form to discuss your client list? - but he needed to know how much competition he faced.

“Wow, um, I’m not sure that- I mean… Look, Mister W. I like you a lot and I’m not really sure what you’re looking for here but I’m not really comfortable with that question.” Cas was confused and immediately defensive. He put his fork down and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling naked all of a sudden, and not in a good way.

Dean struck a nerve, he could see that. Finally, a chink in the armor. He didn’t have his answer but may be onto something real. Bring him back, he thought.

“I don’t mean to make you feel… ambushed,” he began, standing from his place at the head of the table. “I’m a curious man and I know nothing about you.” He came to a kneel beside Cas’ chair, clearing his throat.

“You deserve to be treated,” Dean paused here to turn Cas in his chair and lean his head down, rubbing his nose against the softness that was Cas’ deflated dick. “Like a treasure.”

Cas’s arms tightened around his chest; was he hearing what he wanted to hear? He looked down at Dean’s earnest, handsome face and blinked, thinking. “Is this some kind of new game?” His voice broke in the middle of the last word as Dean had just parted his plush lips around the shape of his dick. “If this is some kind of new game to you, I don’t like it.”

Cas swallowed, leaning back in his chair and letting Dean take hold of his legs and part them. He wanted this to be real so badly that he could cry.

“I don’t really know how to answer your questions,” Cas continued. “I don’t know what you want and I’m totally unused to feeling like this. Especially with you.” 

Dean almost felt like he was cheating when he pulled one of Cas’ thighs onto his shoulder to give himself better access. But, he thought, if you aren’t cheating then you aren’t really trying. As he spoke again, Dean let his hot breath ghost over Cas’ dick, filling slowly now from the attention, his tongue darting out between words.

“How does a client list get cut down? Down to one?” He ran a calloused hand up that deliciously smooth skin, baby soft, and tweaked a nipple. His palm spread wide across Castiel’s rib, tiny and fragile compared to Dean’s strength.

“One? One client? I don’t think I’d be able to live on that and I still have to pay my bills.” The words were shaky and not at all as serious as Cas wanted them to come out but Dean was on his knees between Cas’ thighs, playing his body like an instrument that he knew oh-so-well.

Dean didn’t mean to but he chuckled low in his throat. Of course he couldn’t live on one client but that wasn’t really what he was asking, was it?

“Sure you can,” Dean assured then ran the flat of his tongue against the line of Cas’ filled dick. His heated member was solid now and fighting against the fabric. He was beautiful and, even against the confines of the ring, Dean’s own cock wept at the sight of it. “If you let it be me,” he teased at his ultimate goal even as he teased at Cas’ body.

“Why today? Why now? What is this?” Breathy whimpers accompanied his words as Dean ran what felt like worshipful fingertips across Cas’ skin. He brought his teeth to bear and raked them over the engorged flesh of Cas’ head, now poking through the top of black lace.  _ Why now? _ The question echoed in his head and he would answer it for both of them.

“Because I need something beautiful and solid in my life,” Dean stated darkly. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the warmth of Castiel’s inner thigh before looking up into those sparkling blues. “I’m a good man who does bad things and I need to do some good to make up for it. Because I ….”

He faltered as he pulled down on the delicate lace, freeing Cas’ plump dick. He ran his tongue over the hairless skin before taking the length full down. He let the sensitive head brush the back of his throat once, twice, thrice, before he swallowed, the muscles of his throat carressing and milking Cas as much as Dean’s own hands would. He was stalling for time with his words, he knew, but the feel of Castiel’s legs falling further apart for him was the perfect distraction. He relished each moan but he had to admit that he was actually afraid to say it.

“Say what you’re holding back from me? I wanna hear you say it please. I need to hear you say it.” Cas groaned out, his wildest fantasies coming to life before his eyes. If he was hearing what he thought he was hearing this was going to be the best day of his life. He looked down at Dean’s pink lips kissing the base of his hairless dick and waited, his whole body trembling, the waves of pleasure carrying him closer with each lap if Dean’s tongue and scrape of Dean’s teeth.

“You care for me? You love me? You want me only? Use your words Dean. Use your words and get a reward. I’ll like it, I swear to you.” Cas moaned out, his fingers raking through Dean’s longer than usual hair and gripping hard at the back of his head. He yanked Dean’s head back so that their eyes could meet.

Dean fought back against the grip in his hair, the pain zinging down his spine to settle low in his belly. He clenched his jaw before opening his mouth to answer.

“I want you, Cas,” he ground out, gripping Cas spit slicked dick and pumping him hard and fast, the vulgar wet slurp echoing through the dining room. The heat he was igniting in Cas setting him aflame as well. “I want you to be mine - only mine.” 

Cas could barely stand it, his head went back and cracked against the back of the chair as he arched his hips up and came, he always gave it up so easy for Dean. Probably because he wanted to give it up that easy for Dean. He felt a warm, wet suckling at the tip of his dick as Dean drank him down. His eyes rolled back into his head and he let Dean take what he wanted as the pleasure rolled over him.

Dean’s inner alpha male purred with pleasure as he swallowed each drop. If he'd had known being honest would reward him with such a bounty, he would have said so ages ago. With a growl, Dean pulled Castiel from his seat and hoisted him up and over his shoulder into a fireman's carry. He needed to hear that throaty moan again, feel the convulsions of pleasure at his hands again. He was seeing red now and it was glorious.

He dropped Cas on the oversized bed, his mind racing with all the things his shaking hands needed to be doing. Forcing himself under control, Dean pulled the panties, beautiful black with that perfect pink bow, down Cas long legs and tossed them over his shoulder. Pushing Cas thighs apart, he settled onto his knees and tugged the two halves of Cas’ perfect and round bottom apart.

There it was - the incomparable paradise that was Castiel’s perfectly fuckable asshole. He was hairless all over for Dean and the sight made his already hard and wet cock tremble in the confines of his slacks and strain against the ring. Castiel was heaven made flesh and Dean wanted to be buried so deep in that flesh that he’d forget even his own name. Cas was soft and tender, pliable and needy in a way that spoke to Dean’s battle hardened animal side like no other. Where he wanted to fuck and hurt others, Dean wanted to fuck and please Cas.

Cas came back around when he was on his back on Dean’s bed, the man between his spread legs. He could feel Dean’s heated gaze on him. He curled his body up even more so that he could see what Dean was doing, besides staring, just in time to see Dean lick his lips and press his face into the crack of his ass, tongue first.

“Oh fuck Dean that always feels so good. You’re so good at eating me out baby.” Cas couldn’t and didn’t want to control his praise, not when he knew how much Dean liked it and how much Dean secretly craved it.

Dean’s cock jumped at the words, the ring suddenly tighter than it had been moments before. Dean pulled back to unbutton his shirt and toss it aside then plunged back in, the longing for Castiel’s pleasure driving him on. He ran his tongue around the ring of muscle, feeling it quiver against mouth. He nibbled at tender tissue of perineum before moving back down to force his tongue in. 

The flesh gave way so easily for him and seemed to beg him for more. Blindly, he leaned over and pulled open the bedside drawer, still lapping hungrily at Cas’ core. He needed to feel Castiel’s body around his fingers and he needed the lube to get them there.

Cas felt the tingles of another orgasm approaching; Dean was working his body hard tonight. As much as he wanted to slow it down, he was incapable of speaking or even begging for something, his throat emitting whines and whimpers but no words. Dean was so enthusiastic at pleasuring him. He felt a long, calloused finger slide into his greedy hole, the tip curling and rubbing his insides.

Finding that precious bundle of nerves quickly, Dean strummed it like a symphonic instrument before taking a nibble at Cas’ bare balls. The skin tightened at the attack forcing Dean to suckle harder, finally pulling a tender orb into his mouth. He growled again, his cock throbbing with curtailed blood flow and desire. Fuck!, he thought, as Cas’ feet came to rest on Dean’s bare shoulders.

Cas was trembling all over, panting and sweating as he tried to hold himself up and open for Dean. He couldn’t stop it, didn’t want to stop it. He bore down against the solidity of Dean’s fingers inside him and let the orgasm take him over. It was weaker than his first, too soon after the last one. His dick spurted weakly but satisfyingly.

“Oh, oh Dean. Fuck, yes.” He panted weakly, coming back to himself. He clenched his muscles around Dean’s fingers, twisting his hips and stirring the fingers inside of him. Dean moaned and scissored his fingers, stretching the muscle.

“You ready? I know what you want. Lie down, Dean.” Cas guided but did not command, his place and his mind clear for the first time since dinner. He stripped Dean of the remainder of his clothes, his mouth actually watering when the head of Dean’s purpled cock popped out from the zip of his jeans.

“Oh fuck, the leather cock ring? You did want tonight to be special didn’t you?” Cas asked as he yanked the jeans down Dean’s muscled bow legs.  He grabbed the massage oil that they kept next to the lube and drizzled it over the tip of Dean’s cock.  Cas crouched between Dean’s spread, naked thighs, cupping his tongue under Dean’s drawn up balls as his hands gently rubbed the oil into Dean’s cock.

Dean grunted at the touch and gripped the bars on the headboard. The conflicting sensations, Cas’ kitten licks and the prickly pleasure on his cock, raced through him curling his toes. He forced himself to breathe slowly and lie still even as his body demanded that he press into Cas for extra friction. His need had been building before Castiel stepped across his threshold. His was angry at, and grateful for, the ring keeping him at bay.

He felt his cock throb with each stroke and taste, the pleasure bordering on pain and he loved it. “More,” he heard snarled into the air before he realised it was his own voice making the request. 

“Oh I know and you’ll get more, don’t you worry about it.” Cas coated his hands in oil until they were shiny with it. Then he began to stroke Dean’s cock, jacking him slowly, then fast, then pulling off totally and watching the engorged cock twitch along with the rest of Dean’s body. 

Then, Cas delicately fingered the sensitive mushroom head, touching nothing but the head and the glans on the underside. He alternated all the touches that he knew Dean liked best, teasing him mercilessly, but taking his hands and his mouth and his breath away at the crucial moment.

Dean could feel the sounds he was making more than he could hear them. Each change in pace brought its own music. Slow strokes rang with moans of agony, hisses and gasps followed fast but a combination of mewling and groaning rumbled through him when Cas pulled off. The loss of touch but the echo of his gifted hands dragged Dean closer to a finish line he couldn’t reach.

“I’m ready if you are. Do you want me to ride you tonight? Think you can handle that?” Cas teased, loving the answering growl from Dean’s chest. “You know, since you’ve been so good for me tonight, I’m gonna take that as a yes and give you what we both want. Want me to bounce on your big cock? Wanna see your big cock stick out of my skinny belly? See how you fit inside of me, huh?”

All the dirty talk was making Cas tremble with excitement as he moved up to crouch over Dean’s thick cock. He didn’t stretch himself out anymore, he was plenty loose from the two previous orgasms and Dean’s cock was glistening with oil. Plus, Cas liked the burn. He could actually feel his dick start to get hard again as he lowered himself down, down, down until his ass was sitting on Dean’s hips.

Cas reached down and took Dean’s shaking hand in his own, putting on the bulge of his belly then making him press on what was the tip of Dean’s cock. “Like that baby?” He asked knowing that Dean liked it, knowing what it did to him to see the way Cas’s skinny, twinky belly pooched out a little when he was all the way inside.

“You are so beautiful,” Dean whispered. He pulled his hips down and then thrust back up, testing the feel of his own head pressing out and against his palm. He moved again, his hand never wavering and his eyes locking in on Cas’ liquid pools. This was what he was built to do. He pushed up in a rush and flipped them both over, Cas now on his back. 

Dean sat up on his knees and pulled Cas even closer, forcing him to arch his back as Dean began to move with purpose. He felt the sweat begin to bead along his back and shoulders as he held Cas hip up in his lap. His cockhead dragged against that pleasure center as each thrust pulled it’s own cry of ecstasy from Cas wide open mouth. Dean suddenly longed to stretch that mouth just as wide on his cock, the turmoil of “never enough” making him fuck harder.

He placed his palm again on Cas’ belly, the body beneath him was so slight but so very strong. Cas would bend to him in every way but never break. 

“I’m gonna come again, fuck Dean, fuck me harder, fuck me harder, fill me up.” Cas breathed as Dean bounced him in his lap. He let his body go ragdoll loose, let Dean almost brutally fuck his third orgasm out. “Come with me, fuck, I need you to fill me up and come with me.” Cas panted, snaking his hand down between them and gripping the end of the cock ring and unsnapping it.

“Take it,” Dean ordered, the sudden rush of blood dragging him into the abyss. He felt the slow waves of orgasm roll down his hips and up his back. He arched and dug his fingers into Castiel’s hips, a tiny voice in the back of his head chiding him for the too tight grip.  _ Don’t mar your precious, _ it said, and he let get go quickly, the unending ropes of come still spilling forth and into Cas.

“Mark me, make me yours, fuck yes!” Cas practically screamed as his dick twitched and spurted a weak third orgasm. His body went even more loose and limp in Dean’s harsh grasp. His head rolled on his shoulders and he groaned weakly as he felt the hot throb of Dean’s cock filling him up with come. He loved the slick sounds coming from where their bodies were joined, but abruptly tightened his ass when he felt the telltale trickle of come seeping out around Dean’s cock.

With permission granted, Dean immediately fell forward, his teeth finding the hollow of Cas neck. He suckled hard as the last ripples of pleasure rolled through him, making him buck hard and crush Cas against him. When he finally came up for air, “Mine” fell from his lips with a heat he hadn’t used with Cas before. 

Cas tightened his trembling muscles and got them into working order. “Yeah, yours.” He huffed out. He wanted another; he needed Dean to give him one more orgasm. It was going to hurt in the best kind of way. And he knew exactly how he wanted Dean to give it to him.

Dean let himself be pushed up and off of his lover, possessiveness making him tug Castiel to him as he leaned back against the pillows. He felt another growl roll into his throat as his darling lover pulled free of his grasp.

“Gonna lick me out and clean me all up?” Cas grunted as he crawled up Dean’s body until he was crouched over Dean’s face. He lowered himself down over Dean’s panting mouth, pressing Dean’s face against his sloppy hole and gripping the top of the headboard with wobbly arms.

“God yes,” Dean huffed and gripped a rounded cheek in each hand, pushing Cas up enough to spy his next meal before plunging in. He let his own seed dribble over his tongue and down his chin as he suckled the swollen rim hungrily. His forced his tongue in as far as he was able and swiped along the walls hunting again for Cas’ spot. 

“Clean me out. Suck all that come right back out of me. Fuckin do it.” Cas reached down and gripped Dean’s hair in his fingers, holding so tight that his knuckles went white as he rolled his hips and savored the slick feeling of Dean’s tongue inside his puffy, used hole. His other hand cupped his spent balls, cradling them in his warm palm and trying to get feeling back in them.

His dick was too sensitive to touch, having come three times already and never gone fully soft in between. It hung between his legs, less than half hard as he rocked and rolled and ground his hips onto Dean’s face, giving his greedy mouth everything it could take.

Everything. That was what Dean wanted to give his lover and he meant to make good, even if the cries of pleasure were laced with pain. He reached up and gripped Cas tender dick as gently as his mouth was voracious. If he wanted it, another orgasm he would have. Dean felt Cas rhythmic rocking stutter as his tongue drew figure eights around the worn flesh. He tugged delicately, half flaccid member lost in the palm of Dean’s hand. Castiel was getting close even as his body fought against it. 

Dean moved them again, bending Cas in half to gain full access again. He pressed Cas shoulders into the mattress and pulled his ass up, burying his face deep again, speaking as he came up every few moments to breath.

“Mine,” Dean chanted between assaults. “You need another and I'm gonna give it to you.” He feasted on Cas’ high pitched whines as much as Cas’ hole and his own spend. He was staking a claim.

“No others,” he said sternly. “You’re all mine.”

Cas whined, the feeling of Dean touching his abused dick too much, “Don’t touch, don’t touch, just your fucking tongue in my ass oh God, so nasty Dean, your fucking mouth eating your own come out of my swollen ass hole” He rambled, hardly aware of what was even coming out of his mouth, far too focused on what was going into Dean’s mouth. 

A self satisfied chuckle rumbled through Dean’s chest at Cas’ valiant pleas and filthy talk. He plowed on, his mouth never breaking contact as he manhandled Castiel further up until he was hanging upside-down, his ass in the air, and was solely supported by Dean’s strength. Cas gripped Dean’s forearm in halfhearted attempt to stop the gentle but insistent tugging on his sore dick.  Dean recognized the hum of Cas’ need as it inched closer to bliss, his lover’s body begging for another even as it fought him for mercy. 

Cas tightened his kegel muscles, feeling his fourth and final orgasm just out of reach, but that did the trick. Dean almost came as well when he felt Cas give him one more. His rim clamped down on Dean’s still licking tongue and his dick twitched hard, the slit opening but he had no jizz left to give.

He savored the burn of the dry orgasm as Dean ate his ass like they hadn’t just eaten dinner. He rocked his hips up, he hurt but it felt so good all at the same time that he didn’t want to stop. His neck started to hurt, so he wiggled free and moved down into Dean’s lap as he dragged his lower body over Dean’s chest then leaned up to his open and smiling mouth. Dean smiled wider, pressing a sweaty, jizz flavored kiss into Cas’ messy hair.

Dean maneuvered them again, this time spreading Castiel out to gently wipe down his spent body with warm water and a soft towel. For all the raucous sex, this was the part Dean loved most. Wrapping Castiel in the throw from the foot of the bed and brushing the sweat-matted hair from his face, Dean fed him grapes and cheese and sips of water as he cuddled him close. He wanted this moment to last forever. 

“I hope you know that I’m considering all of that a yes,” he mumbled into Cas’ temple, breathing him in again. 

“You’re gonna pay me enough that you’ll be my only client?” Cas questioned softly, his face still tucked into the skin of Dean’s neck. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted but it would do. He felt a gentle hand on his jaw, tilting his head up to look into the still dilated eyes of his client.

“Actually, I was kinda hoping that we could try a different arrangement. I was thinking live-in lover? Maybe something more permanent down the road, something involving jewelry and legal documents?” Dean considered himself a confident man, but it took everything he had left to ask that last question so baldly. 

He also considered himself an expert in reading body language, facial cues and nonverbal communication so the look on Cas’ face made his breath catch in his throat and his smile split his face.

“I was wrong before. I'm considering all of that,” he laughed gesturing to Castiel’s face, “as a yes,” he stated, not even trying to keep the gloat from his voice. 


End file.
